


Stillness and Moonlight

by sushisama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, PWP, Troll sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushisama/pseuds/sushisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Rufioh Nitram, and all you want is a moment to yourself.  <br/>But you won't mind if a certain face-painted troll joins you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillness and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first troll sex fic. And my first Bonebrothers smut.  
> Because Bonebrothers.

 

Your name is Rufioh Nitram, and you are enjoying the moment alone under the stars, laying back in the grass and your wings spread around you. You hands were tucked under your head, your legs crossed at the ankles, and tonight couldn't feel any better. You had gone out of your way to find a spot no one else would be at, taking in the breath of the chilled air.

This was a moment you had been striving for weeks now. Whenever you tried to sneak away, someone always seemed to pop up to bug you, keep your company around. You hated how everyone wanted to hit on you, even those in a committed matespritship. Then there was Horrus, who was trying to keep your friendship after your break up, which was fine really, you did want that, but you also wanted some time from him. The whole point of breaking up with him was to get away from his clinginess. Bless his vascular pump, but you just needed him to go away.

When you were out and about, you were bothered by anyone that found you, everyone stopping you for a chat. Kankri's nice and all, but you get sick of his lectures quickly. Porrim and Cronus both hit on you a little too much, going the physical route despite how many times you've told them both you're not interested. Latula and Mituna drag you over to watch them skateboard, because they both know you won't make fun of your helmeted friend when he falls. Aranea and Meenah double team you, even while holding hands, they flirt with you just to get you riled up.

You couldn't even spend much time in your home without someone knocking on your door. Granted, it was normally Meulin and Damara wanting to watch some obscure cartoon with you, and those days could be enjoyable. Aside from when Damara made her vulgar remarks (you think they're vulgar from the limited knowledge you have of the language she speaks), or your awkwardness around Meulin and not exactly sure how to handle her deafness.

Also the awkwardness that you've been spending a lot of time with her ex, in a very friendly manner.

It's been a long time since you've had a long moment alone, not including when you're asleep. So you were going to enjoy it for as long as you could.

Your eyelids were getting heavy as the breeze moved the grass around you, and you entertained the idea of a nap. You let your eyes close, murmuring to yourself contently as you begin to drift off. You don't hear the crunch of dirt and earth behind you until it's right next to your head. You frown, the steps disturbing your long-awaited peace. When you open your eyes, a stitched smile greeting you.

"Hey, Lozy," you greet lazily. He's kneeled behind you, leaning over to stare you in the eyes.

He frowns a little, holding up a hand to sign to you. You're still learning sign language, and it's hard to tell when he's upside down to you what he's saying.

"I don't know what you're saying," you tell him.

Kurloz moves until he's beside you, careful of your wings as he sits next to you, his knee at your side. He tries again, using both hands this time, < _Everything all right? >_

You nod. "Yeah, was just looking for some peace and quiet."

He makes a sound in his throat, something like an 'oh'. _< I'll leave you alone, then.>_ He starts to stand up, but you grab his wrist, pulling him back down. You reach out to touch his face, rubbing a thumb at the make-up that was starting to wear from the day.

"You're as quiet as it gets, Kurloz," you tell him, smiling softly.

He smiles back, nuzzling into your hand. You adjust so your wing as a little more out of the way, extending your arm out. He takes the offer, laying down next to you and cuddling into your side. You wrap your arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer, and he lays his head on your chest. He was careful with his horns, making sure his head was tilted enough that they didn't bump you in any way. You two laid like that for several moments, just enjoying the evening.

This is why you're awkward around Meulin. Because you've been flushcrushing on her ex for a weeks now, and you didn't know how to tell her. You could never tell if she was still hung up on him, or if it was just the whole situation that made her melancholy.

You hadn't made a move yet. You weren't sure if Kurloz was really interested or just being really friendly. He was affectionate with everyone, letting anyone touch him and touching back. He hugged Mituna all the time, especially holding on to him when Cronus was around. He even still reacted to Meulin when she would embrace him or kiss him on the cheek. All of that made it hard to tell if he wanted anything more than friendship.

But tonight was a good night. The moonlight was shining on you both, and lit up his painted face. The breeze played with his hair, the strands tickling the under side of your chin. You squeeze his shoulders a little, leaning up enough to kiss the top of his head.

Kurloz slowly lifts his head, still wary of his horns, so he could look you in the eyes. His indigo eyes were beautiful in the starlight, and you can't help yourself. You lean up, pulling him to you to lay a soft kiss on his stitches. You can feel them turn upright in a smile, as he pushes forward, pressing his lips tighter against yours. You cup his face with your free hand, keeping your lips hard against his.

Kissing Kurloz was odd. You wanted to open your mouth, explore his mouth with your tongue, but you know that wasn't going to happen. You started to lay kisses on each of his stitches, and he murmurs in his throat. His hand was on your chest, gripping your shirt as he tried to kiss back. He pulled back to nuzzle your chin, moving down your neck. You coo as he finds a spot to the side of your neck, right below your ear, and it sends a jolt down your spine.

Kurloz sits up to move, straddling your hips to lean over you. He leans down to kiss you again, his hands on either side of your face. You wrap your arms around his back as you kiss back. You feel his lips pucker behind the stitches, and you wonder if it hurts him to kiss like this or if he's just so used to it, it doesn't matter anymore.

You get a hand in his hair, pulling him back a bit as you use your other hand to lower the neck of his body suit so you can trail your tongue down his throat. He mewls at the sensation, his hands moving to grip the bones on your vest. You bite gently at the base of his neck, and he leans in, giving you better access. You bite harder, and Kurloz moaned again, and you feel his hips rock a little.

You pull back to look him in the eyes, and he's smiling at you, his indigo full of more than friendly affections.

"Kurloz, do you..."

He nods as he holds up his hands, his fingers making a heart. You smile wide, pulling him back to you for another kiss.

Kurloz takes one of you hands and leads it to the back of his neck, at the top of his body suit, where you can feel a zipper. You keep your lips on his painted face as you pull it down, unveiling his back all the way to the top of his purple booty shorts. He leans back so you two can work together on removing it, sliding it off his shoulders, revealing his dark gray skin. He stands up for a moment (you wince when he steps on your wing, but you hide it so Kurloz doesn't know), removing his shoes before taking off the rest of his clothing.

As he reveals himself to you, his purple bulge peeking out from its seedflap, you start to sit up, to reach for him, but Kurloz puts a hand on your chest, pushing you back down before he takes his spot straddling your hips again. He's on top of you naked, and you are unbearably clothed, as he seems to strategically sit right where your bulge is growing. It's coming out and making your pants tight, the length longing to be in his nook.

"Lozy," you whine. He grins down at you, his hands on your chest. He pushes up your shirt, his fingers ghosting across your abdomen. He leans down, nuzzling your stomach, pursing his lips against the skin and you shiver. You take the base of one of his horns, stroking the thick protrusion, and he groans low in his throat, pausing his ministrations as he shudders at your touch.

When Kurloz regains his sense, he moves down your body, his fingers gripping the top of your pants. He unzips you, pulling them aside so he can reach his hand under the fabric. You arched your back as he played with the tip of your bulge, coaxing it completely out of hiding, until it stood at full attention. He gripped the base, giving it a few squeezes and strokes. It wrapped around his wrist, pulling and wriggling, wanting something far tighter than his fingers.

Kurloz makes a noise, something like a chuckle, as he moves back up your body, your bulge reluctantly letting him go. He straddles you again, his knees on either side of your hip as he positions himself above you. You want to make it good for him, you want to make this sweet and loving, but your length thinks otherwise, entering his nook without warning. You both groan as it buries deep into him, and Kurloz sits down completely on top of you, letting you feel every part of him.

You throw your head back as Kurloz starts to move up and down, his heat tighter than Horrus ever was. And he knew how to move, too. You had to do all the work with your former matesprit, you were always on top and always did the same thing. This was the first time you were being ridden, you had to say, you could get used to it. There was something just undeniably hot about the way Kurloz went along your bulge, his own begging to be touched. His hands were on your chest for leverage, and there was a small slight in his mouth where he was panting.

You took his bulge in hand, squeezing the middle of it, and it wraps around your fingers. You lift your hips up in time with him, meeting him for each thrust. You two go at each other for a while, murmurs coming from him while you moan loudly, his name falling from your lips more than once.

It's only when you feel like you're about to explode do you realise off-handedly that you don't have a pail. Not that it seemed to matter to either one of you, and you were sure you'd get another chance later. The bulge in your hand tightens around your fingers, and you think he's just as close as you are. He arches his back, showing off all his beauty in the moonlight, and you couldn't imagine ever pailing again in any other lighting.

You say his name again, and you feel yourself let go deep inside of him. He sits down hard on you, taking in every bit of your brown genetic material, no notice of the lack of pail. His bulge curls against you, tensing right before a purple splash covers your hand and stomach.

Kurloz stays still on top of you, and you can see the brown leaking out of him. You don't think you've ever been happier to see your material than when it's been inside of him. He's panting hard, stretching his stitches, matching your heavy breaths. 

Finally he collapses on top of your chest, forgetful of his horns as one clips your cheek, but you're beyond caring. You wrap an arm around his shoulders, holding him tight while nuzzling his messy hair. He lays stitched kisses to your chest, murmuring softly.

You two are quiet for a moment, enjoying the afterglow of your coupling. You're about to drift off (because there is no better sleep than after-pailing sleep), when you feel a tap on your chest. You look down at him, smiling, and he's holding up his hand in a c-curve, and it takes a moment for you to realise what he wanted. You chuckled, lifting up your hand to join with his, making the other half the heart.


End file.
